


My soulmate (levihan fanfiction)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: When your soulmate gets injured or hurt, their injuries show up on your skin with a slight sting then slowly fade. It was a rare thing to occur, but Levi and Hanji were the lucky ones.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. A Soulmate

Soulmates were such a rare thing. Only lucky people got to have one. 

When your soulmate gets injured or hurt, their injuries show up on your skin without pain.

Just a slight sting is what you feel, then they slowly fade away.

That’s what every kid knew. Even Levi heard about it in the underground. 

He didn’t believe in stuff like that, but he secretly wished it was true.

And it was. 

Yet he didn’t get to notice it soon. That was because of his shitty life, where he had to fight for a living, meaning scars and bruises were just a part of his daily routine.

On the other hand though, his soulmate was somewhere else, weirded out by the sudden bruises that showed up out of nowhere on their body.

She also heard about it, and it seemed like it was true, considering she didn’t get hurt too often.

Hanji’s life wasn’t that easy as well, she lived in the streets, but she managed to somehow gain money to please her empty stomach.

She has always wondered about those traces, and she really got worried for her poor soulmate who had to deal with them on a daily basis.

One day, her curiosity got the best of her, and she wanted to communicate with them. So she grabbed her pocket knife, and when she was all alone at night, she started writing on her skin with it.

It really hurt her, but the pain and blood never stopped her from carving “Hello” on her left hand.

“We don’t know each other yet, but this is a sign that I’m here” she whispered to herself, trying to bandage her bleeding arm wih an old cloth.

Meanwhile, Levi was sitting on his bed, as he suddenly started feeling the sting on his left hand.

He couldn’t believe it, but he saw scars forming in the shape of the word “Hello”.

Could it be…

Could it be that the soulmate shit he heard of was real?

And he was lucky enough to have one, who’s currently trying to talk to them?

That felt too good to be true, but it happened.

After another shitty day in the underground, that was enough to cheer him up, as he looked at the first word from his soulmate fading from his arm.


	2. Surviving Hell

… They were a rare case.

That thought itself made them feel a bit special.

The thing that disappointed them though, was the question:

Will they ever meet each other?

They highly doubted it, considering the cruel world they lived in and the already crappy life they lived as kids.

It felt hopeless.

Like hell.

…

“Survey what?” Hanji asked curiously.

“Survey Corps, you don’t know them? The soldiers who go outside the wall and fight titans to save humanity” Someone replied, as everyone else looked at the soldiers exiting the wall gate.

Hanji was fascinated by them.

“They must be so brave to face such creatures”

“Well, they mostly end up de-”

“I wanna join them!”

“Were you even listening? You’ll regret it when you find yourself in a titan’s mouth”

“I don’t care! At least I’d die for humanity’s sake”

Besides, she survived being homeless for years, she was strong enough to survive the titans.

“You’re crazy”

“I know that. Anyway, where do I sign up?”

…

After a few years of rough training, there she was, wearing the survey corps jacket with pride, ready to go face the titans with bravery.

Oh, and about her soulmate, she never forgot them, and the stings were always there to reassure her he was hanging in there. 

The scar from when she said “hello” was still visible on her hand, it’ll probably remain for the rest of her life.

‘Hehe, I might’ve been too rough on myself with that knife. I wonder how my soulmate’s doing now. Am I gonna meet them in the survey corps? Am I even gonna me-’

“Thirty seconds until the gates are opened!” The commander’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Keith Shadis.

She still can’t believe she had a crush on him in her training days.

As she settled herself well on her horse, they started moving out of the walls.

And so they kept moving forward, until they faced the titans. That’s when the fight began.

“Titans are such fascinating creatures!” She said before launching herself towards one.

She was gonna do whatever it takes to survive this hell.

…

Meanwhile in the underground.

“Oi! Are you dead yet?”

Levi looked at the girl laying on the floor in front of him.

Lifting her up, he looked at her weak body.

Too thin, pale face, dirty red hair covering numb eyes staring back at him.

The small rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that made her look alive.

Barely.

Even his tough life failed to take his humanity away.

So he picked her up and took her to his cabin.

“Who’s that?” Farlan, his friend who lives with him, asked as he entered.

“I found her outside, she’s still alive. Quick, get her something to eat”

Farlan immediately brought some bread and water, as Levi laid the girl on the couch.

“Hey, brat. Hang in there. We’ve got you” Levi said as he pushed a glass of water to her mouth.

As soon as her dry lips felt it, she started drinking like her life depended on it.

Well, it actually did.

Soon, the girl gained enough strength to sit down.

“Your name’s Levi?” she quietly asked.

“Yes”

“….and he is?”

“Farlan, my friend. And what’s your name?”

“… Isabel”

Farlan sat besides her, giving her a loaf of bread.

“Isabel, welcome to our group”

He called it group, but they were as close as a family.

A family that survived hell.

Which often made Levi think of them.

‘I wonder what kind of hell that soulmate of mine is living’


	3. How Life Treated Them

*2 years later*

She has to admit it.

Erwin Smith was a much better commander than Keith.

But that fact made her even more nervous as he called her to his office.

It was for something important regarding her, he said.

Was she not good enough?

Did she disappoint him?

Was he gonna fire her?

Those questions ran over her head as she knocked the door.

However…

“Your intelligence and strength on the battlefield have proven you to be the best person for this position”

“…huh?”

“Hanji Zoe, I, Erwin Smith, the commander of the survey corps, promote you to a squad leader”

She was gonna be a squad leader.

In the survey corps.

She was gonna lead a squad of her own.

How epic was that!

She fought the urge to shout in victory, so she happily saluted to him before exiting his office.

She wasn’t lying when she said she’d do whatever it takes.

And it seemed like she was doing such a great job.

Some days passed, and now she has her own squad to help her with her research.

Life couldn’t treat her better.

As for Levi though, the world’s still treating him like shit.

Except his family grew a bit bigger with the new member.

Isabel Magnolia.

She was so energetic and loud, yet so kind and sweet.

And she really loved her “brothers”.

They were the reason she was still breathing, and she was forever grateful for that.

They always sticked together, fighting for a way to survive the darkness of the underground.

…

“Levi bro! We’ve finished cleaning!”

Have I mentioned yet that he was such a clean freak?

Farlan and Isabel always complain about his strict hygiene

“Good, now get your gear ready and let’s go”

Yup, you read it right.

Gear.

They did have the gear of the soldiers above them.

Those weak military members didn’t have a chance against them.

However, the survey corps did.

Which was proven to them when the three of them were tied up and knelt down in front of the commander himself.

One wrong move, and they were gonna get killed.

One wrong choice, and they were gonna get killed.

Looking at his partners in crime, with knives inches away from their bodies.

Life couldn’t treat him worse.

How ironic.

Little did he know that by the decision he made the moment he faced Erwin.

The decision of joining the survey corps.

Where his unknown soulmate was.

Was gonna be a big turning point in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of the parts of this story


	4. First Meeting (almost gone wrong)

It was their first expedition outside the walls.

And they gotta admit it, despite the bad treatment from the survey corps soldiers.

The outside world was so beautiful.

The fresh air.

The shining sun.

The starry nights.

They’ve been missing a lot in the shithole they used to live in.

The only thing that ruined that beauty was the big-ass creatures they had to face.

The titans.

And because of how lucky they were, the first one they faced was an abnormal.

Even more dangerous than normal titans.

The soldiers watched in horror as the monster killed one of them.

Suddenly, Levi and his buddies attacked.

And surprisingly they succeeded in taking it down.

Which attracted the attention of another abnormal.

…

Relax, it’s just Hanji.

An abnormal in her own ways.

Prayers for Moblit, her assistant who has to deal with her wildness everyday.

She started screaming in excitement as she saw the kill.

Oh, how she’s admiring her soulmate.

The expedition was still going, but it was night time.

So the scouts decided to spend it in an old castle they found.

As everyone was with their friends or minding their own business, Hanji decided to aproach the little guy.

“You got a second? 

I was watching you, at the crucial moment”

Shit.

Did she watch them as they went to Erwin’s office, doing the mission they were sent for?

Looking for the papers that Nicholas guy sent them for?

Pulling out the knife, 

“Crucial moment?” 

Levi was ready to slice her flesh like the titan they killed 

“What do you mean?”

“What do I….”

…

She left them, promising for a meal if they went back alive.

Turns out the ‘crucial moment’ she talked about was them killing the titan.

She said she was overwhelmed with excitement, and she tried to ask Levi for how he got to be so good at maneovering, which he refused to tell.

She also treated Isabel with some candies.

The fact that she actually talked to them as humans.

Not as the thugs they were in the underground.

They thought of her as a weirdo, but they sure appreciated her kindness.

Even he did.

He actually got caught off guard as he didn’t know what to say when she complimented them.

She did sound annoying as fuck, but she wasn’t that bad either.

Oh, how he almost killed his soulmate.


	5. A Loss

…

He stood there, looking at them.

Well, to be more specific, what remained from them.

Her head.

His upper body.

He just lost them.

Farlan.

Isabel.

His only friends

His family.

The titan that killed them was already sliced to small pieces by him.

Its blood got mixed with theirs.

Along with the rain.

And his tears.

Like the shit he went through wasn’t enough.

Like they didn’t deserve to live.

Like he deserved to suffer like that.

Why would the world be so cruel to him like that?

…

It’s been almost a month since that incident.

He was about to rest after a long day of being a captain of the survey corps.

Then there was a knock on his room door.

“Excuse me? Levi! It’s me, Hanji!”

Oh.

That abnormal.

What does she want from him in such time.

He reluctantly opened the door.

“What is it, four-eyes?”

“Haha, nice name you’ve got for me there. Umm, it’s just…”

“What?”

He was now fighting the urge to kick her out.

“….. Remember when we met for the first time?”

He sure does remember when she greeted them and he almost killed her.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well… then you do remember that I invited you for a meal, right? Before…. you know”

Yeah, she did say that if they got back alive she’d treat them with a meal.

If

“If you’re gonna invite me for dinner, sorry but I’ll pass”

“Huh?”

“I just don’t feel like eating now, sorry for that”

“N-no, it’s fine. Well then, can you at least accept this candy? I prepared it for Isabel but you can take it to snack on”

She handed him a bag of candy.

Similar to the one she gave Isabel that day.

As he held the bag, he noticed a scar on her hand.

A sudden weird feeling hit him upon seeing it.

Something like…. nostalgia.

He didn’t understand it though, so he ignored it.

“We should have dinner together someday, alright?”

He looked at her.

Chocolate brown eyes shining behind thick goggles.

Messy brown hair held up in a ponytail.

A sweet smile topped by a hooked nose.

She was a mess.

A beautiful one.

“Yeah, we should. Thanks, four eyes. This meansa lot”

She smiled again, with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

“Oh, don’t mention it. See ya!”

She went away through the hallways.

There was another thing he noticed about her.

It was…

…that she must’ve not showered in fucking centuries.


	6. A Pinch

Hanji and Levi decided to have their promised dinner together the next day.

And boy did he almost regret agreeing to that.

She didn’t even notice that they pulled an all-nighter until her assistant called her.

She just kept on talking and talking.

About everything and nothing.

Luckily he doesn’t need that much of sleep.

But the thing that weirded him out the most was that he didn’t even feel tired or bored when she talked.

He just listened to her calmly.

He found her voice to be quite loud, but soothing in a way that he did not understand at all.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Did his friends deaths mess with his mind?

He didn’t know, and he kinda didn’t want to know.

“Coming, Moblit! Levi I’m so sorry! I did the same mistake again, I hope you’re not tired after my long talk”

“Again?”

“Hehe, yeah, poor Moblit couldn’t sleep properly for a few days”

“I wish him the best of luck with someone as energetic as you”

She chuckled at that, as they both went to start their day.

…

Their long talk was still going on her head.

To think that he actually stayed with her the whole night, listening to her blabber and not even complaining about the time.

Sure, Moblit did that too, but he couldn’t stop sweating and looking at the clock.

Yet, Levi was so chill about it.

She feels so grateful for him.

‘Hm, finally found someone who can deal with my shit’ she thought, smiling.

Before she entered the lab to get the job done.

And she suddenly remembered.

She did say something about soulmates.

“hey, Levi”

“What?”

“Have you ever heard of soulmates?”

“Yeah”

“Even in the underground?”

“I may have been living under the world, but I sure know some things from up here”

“And do you believe in them?”

“…not really”

‘He probably doesn’t have one’

Then it hit her.

Her soulmate.

How are they doing now?

It seemed like the bruises suddenly stopped showing up on her.

She thought it was two possibilities.

Either they died, which made her feel worried about them.

Or they’re in a better state where they don’t get hurt anymore.

She really hoped it was the second one.

As for her actual soulmate.

Levi has also been thinking about that conversation.

He still remembers that time he got a message from his soulmate.

That “Hello”.

He kinda wished it remained there, just so that he can always know he’s not alone.

He often wonders how they’re doing.

…

“Good night, Levi!” Hanji said before entering her room.

“Night, four-eyes” He replied, walking towards his own room.

He layed in his bed, still thinking about his soulmate.

Then he had an idea.

All of his bruises show up on them.

Which means a strong-enough pinch on his hand would be felt by them too, right?

So using his thumb and index finger, he pinched his palm a bit hard.

A small red color showed up on the pinched spot.

Small, but hopefully effective.

…

Laying in her bed, she took off her glasses, ready to rest after two days of not sleeping.

Hopefully she won’t oversleep the next day.

Yet, her mind was still wide awake.

Thinking about them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain.

“O-Ouch!”

looking at her palm where she felt a sting.

“Wh-what was that?!”

She gasped as she saw it.

A small red spot on her palm.

She immediately realised it was her soulmate.

Communicating with her, just like she did when she was young.

Stopping herself from screaming in joy, she looked as the small bruise finally faded away, reassuring her that her buddy is alive and well.

She should do so too.

So she pinched herself on another spot, closer to the old one.

“I’m here too, buddy” she whispered, before she winced.

Oops, she went a bit too far with that one.

…

And there he was, too.

Sitting up on his bed.

Looking at the new red color on his palm.

Knowing exactly what it meant.

They were both there for each other.

And maybe, if they were lucky enough, they’ll finally meet.

After the relief of knowing their soulmate is still hanging in there, he turned off the light, slowly drifting into sleep.

Will they ever find out?


	7. Routine

And thus, began a new routine in their lives.

Waking up, usually early, unless Hanji stayed up too much; if that happens, he’d violently knock on her door. Otherwise, they both meet in the hallways.

Quickly teasing each other before their duties seperate their roads.

Science and titans for Hanji, with her so called babies Sawney and Bean.

Training and fighting for Levi, along with his own squad Eld, Gunther, Petra and Oruo.

Meeting again in lunch time, chatting about their day while eating.

Back to duties.

Meeting yet again at a table, writing their reports together.

After finishing, they talk even more, over a cup of tea.

Dinner time.

And their day ends with them wishing good nights to each other and going back to their rooms.

That was just a normal day in their lives.

It’s pretty ironic how their personalities and interests are total opposites.

Yet a day can’t be called a day if they haven’t been together in most of it.

They just completed each other.

Just like the soulmates they were.

…

It all kinda changed after the fall of wall Maria occured.

Expeditions were scheduled more frequently.

Desperately trying to kill as many titans outside wall Rose as possible.

“YAHOOOOOOO”

And there she was.

Killing titans with such high spirit and enthusiasm.

Just like she always is.

Not too far, you can spot Levi.

Proving that he’s not called “Humanity’s strongest soldier” for nothing.

That action was eventually interrupted by Erwin.

Something was wrong inside the walls.

And they had to be there as soon as possible.

…

After a few days, the survey corps were finally back.

Along with a new member.

Eren Yeager.

Hanji still can’t shut up about how he can turn into a titan.

Levi totally knows how she won’t leave him be for a long while.

And he was right.

She just pulled another all-nighter with the kid.

Yet again proving her mind has no limits.

Sadly, that excitement was later turning to tears.

As her titan subjects, Sawney and Bean, were killed.

She was crying loudly over their evaporating bodies, not knowing who did that to her poor titans.

…

She was not over it yet.

Sure, they were titans, but they were such good “friends” with her.

Laying in her bed, she remembered the days when she stayed up all night with them, did experiments on them, even chatted with them.

It felt like she needed some comfort.

So she pinched her hand, wanting to get a message back from her soulmate.

Seeing that other red bruise was enough to cheer her up and make her smile.

“Thank you for being there for me, I wish we could meet soon”

Before she slept, she thought of the upcoming expedition.

‘Hmmm, I wonder if I could find an abnormal’

That was the last thing her mind told her before sleep took over her, as she fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Worry

A few days passed, and the expedition was about to start.

Everyone was ready on their horses, about to leave the walls in a matter of seconds.

“The 57th expedition outside the walls, will now commence!”

Erwin’s voice echoed between the soldiers who were ready to dedicate their hearts for humanity.

“ADVANCE!”

As they all launched outside the walls, not knowing what they’re about to face.

…

The mission was for hopefully trying to find an intelligent titan, like Eren.

Fortunately and unfortunately they did.

The female titan.

And it was such a pain in the ass.

That titan was way too strong.

She heartlessly killed many of the scouts.

And now she’s aiming to get Eren, who was with Levi’s squad.

Chasing them as they go deeper and deeper through the forest of the giant trees.

“Captain! Any orders?”

No response.

“Captain we have to do something!”

Still nothing.

“Captain! We can’t stay like that! order us!”

They were all asking the captain.

Desperately wanting to do something as the monster was slauthering more soldiers behind them.

Levi was just going straight ahead, not saying a single word.

Until he saw her on the tree.

Hanji.

It was time.

He finally muttered.

“Close your ears”

As he launched a flare, announcing the time to prepare the traps.

“FIRE” 

Erwin screamed from another tree next to them.

As Hanji pressed the button to shoot the weapons she made.

And they finally captured the titan.

The mission was a success.

Hanji shouted a “great job!” at Levi and his squad for successfully bringing the titan to the spot.

They just caught another titan shifter.

Another hope of humanity.

Yet, that hope was taken from them not too long later.

As the female titan screamed.

Calling the titans who came and devoured the goal of the expedition.

Ruining by that the chance of success they had.

…

“Erwin, why did you make Levi resupply? We’re in a hurry”

Hanji asked as they were retreating, conserned about Levi who stayed behind.

“It’s because I remembered your theory”

Her theory was that the titan shifter of the colossal titan might’ve used their smoke so as to cover them as they run away.

He thoght it may be true!

No!

Could it be….?

Suddenly, a flash blinded their eyes from afar.

Yes, Hanji was right.

Meaning the female titan escaped using the smoke as a cover when the titans “ate” her.

And she’s attacking again now!

Shit!

They’re all in danger!

He is in danger!

She couldn’t be more worried.

Or so she thoght.

…

Turns out she was even more worried soon.

As if Levi wasn’t enough to occupy her mind then.

Because a while later, she felt it.

It hurt her.

A sting on her leg.

Too powerful to be a scratch.

A severe bruise.

She felt it along with an ache in her heart.

Knowing it was them.

Her soulmate was hurt too.

“My soulmate”, she whispered to herself, “please….be alright”


	9. Another Loss

It happened.

It happened again.

He lost dear people.

Again.

How many times is this gonna happen to him?

Passing by their dead bodies.

Gunther.

Eld.

Petra.

Oruo.

They were still young.

They didn’t even get to catch a glimpse of the freedom they fought for.

Because the world was too cruel to them.

And to him for taking them away.

Levi launched himself forward.

Towards the titan that killed his squad.

He just told Mikasa to distract her and leave it to him.

As he began to attack.

Dedicating each cut for his dead comrades.

Avenging their hurt souls.

He cut through her flesh until it got weak and gave up on fighting.

Now was the time to take Eren back.

Well, that was not what Mikasa thought when she launched herself through the titan’s nape.

Not knowing that it could harden its body.

Luckily, Levi was there to save her.

Yet the price he had to pay was his leg.

He broke it as he roughly landed on the titan’s hand.

It hurt him a lot.

It must’ve hurt his soulmate too.

Despite the pain, he charged onto its mouth and got Eren out of it.

Now they have to retreat as fast as they can.

…

Erwin noticed it.

Hanji was so anxious.

She kept looking at her leg, as if she’s looking for an injury.

“Hanji, what’s wrong?”

His sudden talk startled her.

“Oh, it’s nothing…..”

‘Should I tell him?’ she silently thought.

“Ah, so it’s true”

“Huh?”

“You have a soulmate, don’t you?”

How could he?

Slightly blushing, she nodded at him.

“I knew it”

“….how did you know?”

“The scar on your left hand. It says “hello” right?”

Quite an observant commander, he is.

“Y-yeah”, she looked at her scar, “I tried to communicate with them when I was young, and I might’ve been too harsh with the knife”

Chuckling, he asked her. “That’s what I thought. Did you feel anything now?”

“Yes, a sharp sting on my leg, they must’ve broken it judging from the feeling”

“I hope they’ll be alright”

She didn’t know why, but she felt more comfortable now that she told Erwin about it.

“Yeah, me too”

…

They were finally back to the walls.

And she heard the terrible news.

How Levi lost his squad.

They were all too innocent for such dark world.

She couldn’t even dare look at their families as they passed by, 

Desperately looking for their children who dedicated their hearts for humanity.

Oh, and how he’s all alone again.

She feels so sad for him.

It’s too much on his heart.

This expedition was a big loss for him.

For everyone.

And for humanity.

…

Going back to the survey corps headquarters, he went straight to his room.

Ignoring the pitiful stares on him.

And the sharp pain on his broken leg.

Only feeling the pain of his broken heart.

He closed the door, and layed on his bed, emptiness overwhelming him.

He even ignored the usual sting he felt from his soulmate.

Making Hanji, who wanted to check if he’s alright after that pain she felt, even more worried in her room.

She sat on her bed, waiting for another pinch to be felt.

But nothing came out.

He was too numb to respond to his soulmate.

And honestly, no one can blame him.

Yet, the only thing that stopped Hanji from waiting

Was the knock on her door.


	10. Scars and Injuries

“Moblit?”

Her assistant was the one knocking.

But why at this time?

“Section commander, the commander wants to see you”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a moment, thank you”

After saluting, he went away as Hanji headed towards Erwin’s office.

What was so urgent?

…

Knocking on his room, he told her to come in.

“Erwin, is something wrong?”

He gently replied.

“Nothing’s that urgent, but this is about Levi”

Now Hanji’s even more confused.

“What about him?”

“He’s injured, but he refuses to go to the infirmary, I think you’ll be the one able to help him”

It must be from the pain of his loss that he ignored his physical pain.

Ah, poor him.

But out of eveyone, why did he call her?

She was good in first aid and so, but still.

Why not a doctor or even a nurse?

Erwin must be planning something, isn’t he?

“I’ll try my best, Erwin”

“Thank you, Hanji”

Getting out of his office, she immediately rushed to her room, grabbed her med kit and headed towards Levi’s door.

She knocked once.

Nothing.

Knocking again.

Still nothing.

“Levi? Are you there?”

“Leave me alone”

So he was ignoring her.

“I can’t, I’m coming in”

He didn’t even get the chance to say no, she was already in.

“I said leave me alone!”

“Levi! You’re injured and you should get treated as soon as possible”

He angrily looked at her.

“Mind you own fucking business, four-eyes”

“I’m not gonna leave you like this”

“I don’t want you here”

Now she was the one who got mad.

“Do you think your dead comrades would like to see you like this?”

That caught him off guard.

He just sat there, shocked by her words.

“Farlan and Isabel, they were like family to you, right? Your family wouldn’t want you to stay hurt like this, right?”

He didn’t say anything, he just kept listening to her.

“Your squad, they all look up to you and admire you, don’t they? Will it be good for them to see how you’re giving up right now? Levi, please, for their sake, for my sake, let me take care of you”

Moments of deafening silence passed, before he looked down and replied.

“I’m sorry”

Now her expression softened.

“It’s okay” ,she smiled at him, “want me to treat your injury now?”

“…yes”

She sighed in relief, glad to see him back to his sane self.

“Alright then, where’s our shorty hurt?”

“Watch that filthy mouth of yours, four-eyes”

Chuckling, she knew by that response that the grumpy Levi she knew was back.

He slowly lifted up his leg, revealing the wound on it and waiting for Hanji to tend to it.

But she didn’t.

“Hanji, is something wrong?”

She just stood there, shocked by something.

“Oi, what’s the matter?”

“L-Levi?”

“What?”

“D-does this remind you of something?”

She showed him her left hand.

The hand where “Hello” was carved with a knife.

Where the message from his soulmate was written.

Where he knew he was not alone.

How can he forget that?

“H-Hanji!”

Grabbing her hand, he felt the letters on it, a nostalgic feeling overwheling him.

He grabbed his own left hand, pinched it hard, then looked back at her hand.

It was there.

The red spot meaning they were alright.

She looked at it too, then at him, happily smiling.

“Took you long enough to answer, Levi”

She jumped on him with a hug, he didn’t even resist her touch.

“I never thought I’d find you”

“…..neither did I”

He even started patting her back, enjoying the warmth of the soulmate he strived to meet.

“So that’s why you didn’t pinch back when I wanted to check on you earlier”

“Sorry for making you worried”

“It’s alright. I’m glad to have you with me now”

“Me too, Hanji”

Suddenly, the realisation hit her.

“Hold on…. So this is why Erwin sent me to you out of everyone else?”

“Oh, so he knew?”

“Seems like he figured it out before we did”

She laughed at how much of a trolling genious their commander can be.

“Hanji”

“Yeah?”

“I’m kinda glad it’s you”

With a light blush, she smiled at him.

“So am I, Levi

Hey, I think we forgot something”

“What is it?”

“Your leg”

“….Oh”


	11. Bound To Be Together

She went back to treating his leg, as they kept chatting.

“You never realise how anxious I’ve been about you ever since I was a child”

“Was it because of the constant injuries”

“Yup, I knew you were my soulmate when I noticed the sudden bruises showing up then fading on my skin”

“Sorry to get you worried, again”

“Eh, it’s fine. Must’ve been tougher to you”

“It’s the underground after all”

“Mhm, and when did you realise we were a thing?”

“Of course it was the “hello” you wrote on your hand”

“Oh right”

“How the fuck did you handle that pain? And you were young”

“Well, anything for my soulmate”

Anything for their soulmate.

“Aaaaand I’m done. You can rest now”

Thanking her for the treatment, he slowly put his now bandaged leg up on his bed, settling himself to sleep, as she exited his room.

“Rest well, and sweet dreams, soulmate”

“I guess my name will be soulmate from now on”

“You should call me that too, you know?”

With a slight smirk, he replied “Nah, I’d prefer shitty soulmate”

She laughed happily “I don’t mind it, then I’ll be calling you grumpy soulmate, that suits you”

“Fair enough. Night, shitty soulmate”

“Good night, grumpy soulmate”

And with that, she left.

So he just layed there, waiting for sleep to take over him.

Until he felt the usual sting of comfort from her.

Seems like they have a new ritual now.

Pinching her back, he closed his eyes, drifting to a finally peaceful sleep.

Knowing that he’s finally not alone.

And that his soulmate is literally by his side now.

…

“Nice one, Erwin” Hanji, sitting next to Levi, told Erwin as they had breakfast together.

“Well, it’s such an honor to help such a rare thing as soulmates like you, isn’t it?”

“You could’ve just told me it was him, you know?”

“You do know how much I love these kinds of gambles”

They both chuckled, as Levi let out his infamous “tch”, looking at them.

“So what now? Are we gonna tell everyone we’re soulmates?”

“They’ll find out eventually” Hanji answered, ”I bet it’ll be fun to see their surprised faces as they realise humanity’s strongest is the soulmate of humanity’s smartest, though”

Erwin jokingly added “that sounds like a pretty good title for a novel” Making Hanji laugh.

“It must be a shitty one, just like my soulmate”

“Hey!”

…

Hanji was right.

The surprised expressions their comrades had were absolutely priceless.

Mike had a weirdly big smirk on his face and said “I knew I sniffed something between you two”. 

Levi really hoped the common smell was just a “bond” and not some titan steam or any of Hanji’s shit. 

Hanji probably knew what he was thinking so she gave him a smirk, making him even more uncomfortable.

As for Moblit. he was so surprised such a thing was actually real.

“Section commander! First I wanna say congratulations on having a soulmate, you must be honored”

“I sure am”

“Second, I hope to god that you take it easy on him with your wildnes! I’ve seen enough of it already!”

Hanji just burst ot laughing and said “Can’t guarantee that”

As for Eren, he didn’t even understand what in the titan world soulmates are, but with the help of Hanji’s explanation, now everyone of the new recruits, who happened to be his friends, knows that their captain and squad leader are soulmates. 

And it seems like they’re not gonna shut up about it, considering the long talks they’re having now.

“Well, now that everyone knows, how are we gonna command them or be together without it being an awkward mess” Levi protested as they were back to their dorms at the end of the day.

“Uhh, I haven’t really thought about that” Hanji replied, chuckling.

Levi sighed. “That doesn’t change the fact that we’re bound to be together anyway”

“And that’s the point, grumpy soulmate”

“Yeah it is, shitty soulmate”

Earning a laugh from her, he entered his room, wishing her a good night as she did the same.

As Hanji layed on her bed, after getting a good pinch from Levi, her mind began to ask her questions.

“How would a stab feel on my soulmate?”

“What about a burn?”

“I wonder how losing a limb would feel too”

“If my mate is feeling sad, I think I feel too. Does that explain how down I felt after his friends died?”

“What if one of s dies?”

Slowly, she got too tired and went to sleep.

Hoping for better days with her grumpy soulmate.


	12. Questions

After the big loss in the expedition, the MPs were to decide Eren's fate.

Yet the survey corps had another plan.

In an urgent meeting, with the help of Armin and Erwin's analysis, the soldiers were finally able to predict who the female titan was.

Annie Leonhardt, a new member in the military police.

"Seriously, how many titans are in the 104th?" Hanji grumbled, helping a limping soulmate back to their dorm after the meeting.

Slightly wincing, he replied "Hell if I know.... Fuck, this hurts"

"You better not be planning on participating in the mission tomorrow"

"I wouldn't"

"I can feel it on my leg if you do move around, you know? I'd stop everything and come get you back to bed if you do anything stupid"

"And I would feel it too if you ever got injured tomorrow" he said, giving her a sad look ".....and I really don't want to feel that. So please, be careful"

She looked back at him and smiled.

"Will do"

"The pain I'm in is already enough"

"So no pinching for this night?"

"Don't you fucking dare not pinch me"

...

Many people died.

Or to be specific, _got crushed and killed by the monster_.

But at last, the mission was over.

The female titan was finally captured.

yet, it was in the shape of an untouchable enemy.

Seeing the crystallized form of Annie, Hanji felt like those sacrifuces were all for nothing.

That the mission went all in vain.

Suddenly, it got even worse.

When she noticed Mikasa still on the wall.

Looking at a titan peeking from inside of it.

Staring at them with its hollow eyes, sending the fear to their souls.

How did it get there?

Or was it already in?

Were there titans inside the walls this whole time?

Were they basically protected from titans _by_ titans?

Those questions racing on her mind were interrupted by Pastor NIck, the owner of the church of the walls, asking her to cover it as soon as possible.

And so she did, hoping that no citizen has noticed that horrifying sight.

As they both stood on the wall, Hanji knew that he was hiding some valid information.

Information that the survey corps died for.

He's been hiding it the whole time.

And now he refuses to say anything.

She got so pissed off.

She even almost threw him off the wall.

Has she gone insane? She questioned heself as she sat on the cliff, leaving his trembling form behind her.

She hasn't felt that kind of feeling ever since she got on her fist mission.

When she faced titans for the first time.

_Quite terrifying._

Her shaking was suddenly interrupted by a sting.

A usual one.

It was the pinch.

Her comunication method with Levi.

He must've felt her anger.

Her fear.

So he did it.

Assuring her that everything will be okay.

That he'll always be by her side.

She smiled softly, pinching him back as she whispered "Thanks, grumpy soulmate"

...

Meeting again at night, the soulmates went along with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Pastor Nick on the cart towards the wall.

After a quick discussion of the current chaos about titans being inside the walls, Hanji explained how Nick was hiding some important information about the walls.

"Oh" Levi stated "No wonder why it felt like you were so pissed off"

Hanji chuckled and replied "Sorry to get you worried"

Armin watched in front of them and asked "So you guys feel each other's feelings too?"

"Yep" she smiled at him as Nick sat next to her, surprised.

"Soulmates?"

"Yeah, she's my shitty soulmate" Levi answered him, pressing a gun against his stomach "So you better answer her questions or else it will be two holes, not one"

"Oh, grumpy soulmate, take it easy on our friend over here" She patted Nick's shaking form, "He'll spit it out when we reach our destination"

"Never mind that. Hanji. Despite being your soulmate-" he pointed at the stone wich was on her hand the whole time "-I never realised your hobbies were so boring that playing with rocks is so fun for you"

"You may be right, but this is not just any rock. It's a piece from Annie's hardening"

Armin gasped "It didn't disappear?"

"Yes! And not only that! I checked it and it actually resembles a piece from the wall"

"So that mean-"

"Shh!" she silenced him "Leave the honor to me! It means that if Eren could harden his titan, we could bring back wall Maria"

Finally, some hope blossomed on her mind.

And that cheerful, hopeful smile was back on her.

And Levi was more than happy to see it.

...

"Hanji-san" Eren said "I'm sorry for this awkward question, and I know its not really the time for-"

"Its fine, go ahead"

"Umm... What does it feel like to have a soulmate?"

She was silent for a moment, before she replied:

"Well, to put it simple for you, it's like you have a person that you can't imagine your life without, but it feels way deeper than that.

Kinda like..." blushing, she looked at Levi "......a part of my soul that I can't seperate.

We feel each other's pain, and we feel each other's emotions. So we're always there for each other....and......yeah"

"...You're so lucky to have one, Hanji-san" Armin stated.

"I sure am, especially when it's Levi"

Levi just kept looking at her, enjoying the way she described their bond.

He too felt lucky to have her as his soulmate.

Eren really enjoyed the talk, so he kept the conversation going.

"Do any types of scars show up on your soulmate?"

"Yup, even a tiny scratch"

"Oh, and how does it feel?"

"You feel a sting on the injured spot right when it happens to your soulmate before it shows up on your skin. The power of it depends on the injury itself"

"So it felt like you really broke your leg when it happened to captain?"

"Exactly!"

All of a sudden, Mikasa, out of everyone else, asked a question.

"Hanji-san, how does it feel when you and your soulmates kiss?"

"M-Mikasa!" Eren and Armin yelled when she said the word "kiss"

Hanji herself was surprised by the question, even Levi's eyes slightly widened.

Blushing deeply, se replied "Well......we haven't gotten into that point......yet"

Upon hearing her say "yet", Levi's mind started racing about it.

They haven't done it _yet_ , but he surely knows it would be such a pleasant feeling.

Of his heart skipping beats upon seeing her a few inches away from his face.

Of her lips playing with his mouth and feelings.

Of the warmth overwhelming his chest in pleasure.

But all of those beautiful thoughts had to be interrupted by duty.

As they reached their destination.

He stopped thinking about it, but he decided to make that moment the best moment in their lives.

He was really looking forward to it.

After the current shitshow ends, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not being active on this story for a loooooooong time.  
> I'm trying to improve my writing skills and make the chapters a bit longer. I hope it payed off well.  
> And special thanks to ryuna-q on tumblr for her great art, which was a boost of confidence for me to keep going with this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just wanna gift this chapter to ryuna-q on Tumblr and give her a quick shoutout for her continuous support for me and her love for this story, which was portrayed in her amazing art here   
> https://ryuna-q.tumblr.com/post/633794114075426816/work-and-unmotivation-do-not-allow-me-to-draw-as   
> and here  
> https://ryuna-q.tumblr.com/post/634876266302078976/3d-is-my-beach-so-im-already-warning-youll-see  
> Thank you, love. You're the best <3  
> Enjoy this chapter that I squeezed out of my brain in between a shitload of homework

"We're finally at Ermich District!" Hanji noted as the cart stopped.

"So this is it for the pastor and me..." Levi said, getting up and off the cart, pulling Nick along. "I'll leave the rest to you. Erwin has decided all of you will make an improvised team. So Armin..." he looked at the blonde boy, "Just keep wracking your brain along with Hanji"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Mikasa, I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but use all your strength to protect him. And control yourself. Don't mess up again."

"Yes sir! Of course!" she answered, recalling their fight with the female titan.

"And Hanji."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be careful."

"....You better."

And then, they entered the city, to find great chaos awaiting them.

Nick watched in horror as the citizens walked in front of him.

Lost children screaming for their parents.

Old men getting exausted from the long way, but still going on for survival.

Tired women trying their best to carry on.

Sick people being tortured with their pain and the horror.

Horror of the titans being inside the walls.

Nick desperately tried to help a crying kid before being stopped by Levi.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing? Isn't this what you wanted? Sending these people to their deaths just for your shitty delusions in chruch?"

"T-This is"

"It's exactly what you think it is. The titans have preached....Now direct your gaze at the looks in these innocent people's eyes. Aren't they filled with horror? If you church assholes get what you want, those gazes will change.... They'll all be the same lifeless stare in their dead bodies..."

Nick couldn't help but listen to him with terror.

...

"Squad leader, we have to go." Moblit called, guiding Eren to his horse as Hanji walked back towards Nick and Levi.

"One second, Moblit.......Have you changed your mind?"

Nick stared back in silence as she yelled "There's no time left! Are you gonna talk or stay silent?!"

"....I cannot speak. Other followers like me feel the same way and won't change their minds."

Angry, Hanji screamed with sarcasm: "Well, thanks a lot! That was a really big help!"

"....It's just...a decision too big for one man to make. The burden we carry is too heavy.....We can't speak, but I can tell you the name of the one who can.."

"So...." Hanji asked, "You'll just shove the responsibility onto someone else, just to protect your church people?"

"....Yes."

The pastor continued: "Three years ago, she was caught up in a conflict in the bloodline. She's now hiding under a false name... She still has no idea, but she knows all the secrets of the walls. And the decision to speak them in public is all up to her... I heard that she joined the survey corps this year... Her name is... Krista Lenz"

That name rang a bell in Eren, Mikasa and Armin's ears.

"She's in the 104th. That means.......that she's in the frontlines now!"

And so, the trio, along with Hanji and her squad, went to the battlefield.

"Dammit, four-eyes." levi cursed, climbing back on the cart with Nick, "daring to leave without saying goodbye to her soulmate."

They both headed back to Trost district to check on the situation right there.

The sun rose on the way, announcing a new day and more surprises to come.

When they arrived, Levi found the military police all gathered together.

The MP soldiers started bickering.

"I heard there was an emergency, but things seem pretty relaxed here. Hey, Levi!" the man talking called, "Where's our prey?"

"Huh, you guys seem pretty disappointed." Levi talked back, "You're upset to not be facing titans right now? Well, we have many other chances to do that, you know? Why don't we join forces and face them together? Join the survey corps if you want to live such hell."

His words silenced them, as another one awkwardly replied "W-well...uh...we have works in side the walls too..."

He got interrupted by the report coming, as the commanders Erwin and Pixis came to hear the news.

Turns out there was actually no hole in the walls, and the titans being inside is still a mystery.

Plus, three more scouts from the 104th were titans too.

'Tch, she fucking called it' Levi thought, remembering his conversation with hanji after that meeting.

"We need reinforcements as soon as possible!" the soldier finished his report.

Erwin nodded and ordered: "MPs and scouts! Bring extra horses in case and et's go!"

Before he started moving, he heard someone say "Captain Levi! Are you okay?"

He turned around and saw Levi breathing heavily, holding his head in pain.

"Levi!" He approached to check on him, "Is something wrong?"

"H...Hurry the fuck up....." he said between pants, "...something's wrong....Hanji's....."

Looking at his face, he saw burns covering his cheek and forehead, he also saw more showing up on his hands.

Without saying another word, he urged his horse onward to the battlefield, the other soldiers following suite.

...

Waking up to the sound of many footsteps on he floor she layed on, Hanji slowly opened her eyes to be met by Erwin's feet which she grabbed on.

He looked at her and sat down. She whispered with a weak voice "T-The......the map..."

He did as she ordered and put the map in front of her as she started explaining.

"Here......there's this titan forest....you should go there......it's small....but I don't think...Reiner and Bertholdt can go so far without resting after that fight... It's a gamble but..... I'm sure they can't go outside the walls yet..... and they must be drained by now.... Let's assume they want to go further to wall Maria.. they'll probably wait for a better time to go...like night when titans can't move"

"So we have time until night. We still have a chance to go there before night! Let's go!" Erwin commanded before bowing down to Hanji again.

"Someone must be worried now." He whispered before getting up and leading the soldiers.

Hanji paused for a moment before she remembered her grumpy soulmate.

She layed on her back again, wincing from the burns. But she managed to give her hand the usual pinch.

"S-Sorry to get you worried." She thought with a smile.

And inside the walls, the message was recieved while he was in his room, resting from the chaos he faced.

"I told you to be careful, asshole." He thought, piching his hand back. "...Thanks for being okay now, though;"

Only after she felt the pinch again, Hanji allowed herself to drift off again.


	14. Chaos

*two weeks later*

Hanji knocked on the hospital room door, head low from the tough truth she carried to those inside.

After hearing her soulmate's sound telling her to come in, she opened the door, Connie walking beside her.

"It's good to see you awake, sir" she saluted to the commanders, Erwin and Pixis, in front of her.

"I'm here to report on the incidents in Ragako. This is Connie Springer, a soldier from the 104th and also a witness to what happened, which is why he accompanied my squad."

"Good work, Connie." Levi thanked the soldier as she continued.

"You see... I had a theory, and the evidence we found there may prove it. It's about the origins of titans, and in our research, we found that one of the titans actually resembled Springer's mother, plus, with some calculations, we found that the number of titans in the walls... is about the same as the number of individuals in Ragako, possibly meaning that those titans are the residents of that city."

"So you're saying that titans are actually humans?" Erwin questioned.

"There's still no solid proof... but it's possible."

Levi looked at her and said "So what? The flesh I've been cutting has always been a part of a human being? I've dedicated my life, flying around and killing humans this whole time? Is that what you're saying?"

Hanji looked away, feeling as guilty as he felt "...I said there's still no solid proof."

As much as they tried to deny it, it was just a truth that had to be accepted.

Levi and Hanji got out of that room after a while.

"So, how's your leg?" Hanji asked out of the blue.

"Much better than before," he answered, "you look better too."

"Yeah, fully recovered a few day ago. Anyway, where are you heading now?"

He sighed, "I gotta go check on those brats."

Hanji chuckled, "I'll catch up on you after I finish some work on the lab okay?" 

"Don't be late." He said as she waked away.

...

She was late.

Just for a few hours, though, but she was late and Levi didn't like the sound of that.

Nor did he like the look on her face when she arrived.

"Took you long enough, four eyes." He blurted as she entered, he squad following suite.

They all sat around the table, finishing their discussion about Eren and Historia.

"Our goal is and will always be to seal the hole in wall Maria, and we need Eren to learn how to harden his titan for that. So Hanji," Levi turned towards her, "you're responsible for the experiments."

"Yes," she replied, "it's my duty as long as I'm alive... The situation right now makes me even more convinced that we have to take back wall Maria.. I want everyone to feel safe again, without have to fight each other. That's why I wanna test out Eren's abilities as soon as possible, if we can improve his abilities, we can guaratee a peace we all dreamt of. We have to take action as soon as we can but...."

"But what?"

"I still want Eren to lay low for the time being!"

Levi's eyes opened wide, now he was certain something went wrong.

"Oi Hanji. From the moment you came here you looked on edge, like you're holding a shit. you still look like that now." He turned towards her, "So why won't you let it out already? Tell me, Hanji! What happened?"

"Pastor Nick is dead!"

Everyone was shocked from the news, some of them didn't even know who Nick was.

"He was found dead earlier. They said it was a robbery murder, but I know he was tortured to death! His nails were taken off he was beaten to death.... I thought changing his name would keep him safe from the church people who might capture him. I didn't expect the military to do so! I was so naive, it's my fault!"

He could feel her guilt building up on his throat, and it just pissed him off.

"You're blaming yourself for Nick's death, and you wanna lay low so that we won't be captured?"

"Yes.."

"So you're saying that we're just gonna stay here and have a tea party or something?"

Hanji protested: "There's a lot more things you can do, like knitting! just..."

"Oi Hanji! Who knows if someone's gonna find us here? Come on! You're usually quite sharp! You can't just stay out of the action!"

Hanji lowered her head, he was right after all.

"How was Nick tortured?" he asked.

"....all of his fingernails were taken off.... or at least the ones I managed to see."

"All of them... someone who's willing to talk will spit it out after one or two... that means he must've said nothing to them.."

Hanji shivered at the thought of his dedication to his beliefs, remembering their incident on top of the wall.

Levi continued: "So that means we have two options: either we flee before we get stabbed in the back, or we get rid of those who would do it." He looked at her fiercely: "Which path should we cross, Hanji?"

As their eyes met, Levi secretely admired the change in them.

How they turned from hesitant to absolutely determined, just like her.

"Both! We'll do both at the same time!"

_That's the Hanji I know_. Levi thought.

"That's exactly what Erwin would say."

...

And that was exactly what they did.

They ran experiments on Eren, which went wrong, but Hanji was able to keep the spirits up.

They also made an agreement with the Reeves Company to go against the military police, the boss, Dimo Reeves, helped them capture the two who tortured Nick, yet the MPs still managed to kidnap Eren and Historia.

And it was time for tables to be turned, and for those torturers to be tortured.

Sannes's screams echoed from below ground reaching the scouts in the room, as Hanji took off his last nail.

"Sorry! This is my first time doing this. I'm no match for you. You must've done it many times already to be that good, right?"

"....yeah.... I did" Sannes replied, "..but that was for the sake of peace inside these walls! You should be grateful I have taken the nails of hypocrites who tried to disturb us with their insanity! That you, the survey corps, are working normally because of us, the MPs!"

"Well, it seems like you're currently doing the opposite and disturbing our work, so why don't you be the loyal soldier and tell us where Eren and Historia are?" levi protested before punching the silent man, breaking his nose in the process.

It continued for a while, before Sannes broke down: "What the hell is wrong with you two? You seem to be enjoying this like it's nothing! You.... You demons!"

That word replayed in Hanji's mind as he continued "Well... I bet you are feeling incredible since you're doing something great, huh? You stick to that little rope of yours...because I..... I have the king! The king I devoted my life for the sake of.... and now I wanna die.... with that loyalty in me.... so please... kill me now...."

They both stared at him for a while before dispissing the torture.

And after the little scenario they had with Sannes's partner, Ralph, it was finally time to close the cells and get some rest.

Yet, Hanji couldn't sleep that night,she just sat on her bed, shoulders heavied by the pain she endured earlier, and Sannes's words.

"You...you demons!" His saying played back on her ears again.

She grunted and held her aching head.

"Dammit... Am I really losing my sanity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally did it!  
> By the way, make sure to listen to "Call out my name" by The weekend, you need it for the upcoming chapter


	15. Soulmates on a stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny mistake I did on the timeline. They took a break after the torture and did not go to sleep until it was done.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

After a half-hour rest, it was time to continue.

"Here we go again..." hanji muttered, holding the small torture machine between her fingers.

Levi was looking at her, wearing his gloves as they entered Sannes's room.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the two of them standing at the door.

"Hello again, Sannes! This'll be tough for both of us, but I'll try to be the best torturer I can!"

She sounded cheerful, but even Levi felt the darkness behind those words.

"... so, left or right? Which testicle do you need less?"

"The Reiss family is the true royal bloodline." Sannes finally admitted.

That was exactly what they aimed for.

The truth they dirtied their hands for.

They finally knew it, and it costed their sanity.

Sending Nifa to Erwin to tell him the news, Hanji and Levi went back to their rooms to finally rest.

Yet they both couldn't. Even their daily pinches didn't help ease their minds.

And so the night passed, and the sun rose again, possibly bringing more pain along the way.

Hanji and Moblit took Sannes out of the room and to Ralph's cell.

They saw how he choked his friend, thinking that he betrayed the king. 

She stopped them and explained how the scenario was fake and it was just to make him give up.

Sannes fell on the floor crying.

"So I was the traitor all along.."

Ralph looked at Hanji and muttered, catching his breath: "Y-You demons!"

Hanji internally winced at that word. It was just the reality she had to accept.

"I won't deny that we are... but I bet Nick thought the same of you."

Putting her glasses above her head, which was known as a sign of her anger among other scouts, she continued: "Remember when I said I almost felt bad for you? Just look a you two. You're pathetic! Teary-eyed ad sobbing grown men!"

She furiously yelled at them: "Serves you right! Morons! You'll be spending the rest of your lives just eating and shitting! So get used to it!..... See you 'round!"

As she was about to leave them be, Sannes muttered: "One exits, another enters... The stage always needs someone for the role.... If one leaves, another replaces them."

He gave her a side glance: "Break a leg, Hanji."

Ignoring Moblit's calls at her, she entered the dining room and closed the door.

Furiously, she kicked the table right in front of her, but as soon as she was about to kick the second one, Levi went in from the stairs.

He silently looked at her.

"Sorry, I made a mess... There was a cockroach."

"I see. Seems like just one kick of yours must've sent him to the afterlife."

She let out a hollow laugh at the tease before she just sat on the floor, sighing.

"After all of that tension I felt from you, you say it's a damn cockroach?" He scolded, sitting next to her.

"The floor's not clean.."

"Don't care."

Feeling his body next to hers made her relax a bit and lean on his shoulder.

"Sannes just told me that life is just like a stage.... one exits, the other enters to fulfill the role."

Levi nodded as she kept going: 

"The thing is.... I'm not even sure anymore. Are we playing the heros, or the villains who drink the blood of the innocents?...... Ah.....it just hurts that you have to become a demon in order to be a hero, to lose your sanity for the sake of peace.... Do you think we're doing good in our roles? ...Am I doing well so far? Or should I exit the stage already?"

"...."

".....got anything to say?"

He said nothing for a while, then he gave her a headslap.

"Ow! That hurt, you idiot!"

She looked at him and found him rubbing the same spot that he hit on her.

She smirked: "Payback is a bitch, eh?"

Ignoring her goofy face, he patted her head.

"It's not really correct to say that life is like a stage. In real life, you never know what happens next or what the future holds, unlike a stage where everything's written in a detalied scenario... But if life really is that, and if that really was the price you had to pay for peace, then I think you're doing the best act you can ever do.... I know it's hard, but it's what has to be done. You know that damn well and you're doing great at it, Hanji."

A blush was painted on Hanji's cheeks as she looked at Levi, surprised by his words.

"Wow.. I never thought my soulmate would be this amazing." She chuckled, wrapping her arm behin his back. "I'm very glad to have you, grumpy soulmate."

His expression softened.

"So am I, shitty soulmate."

He gently touched her hand as they looked at each other.

They both suddenly remembered Mikasa's question back then.

'A kiss, huh?' They simultaneously thought, looking at each other's lips.

Their faces slowly got closer, just like the magnets that Hanji used to play around with in her lab, slowly pushing one towards the other.

Until they crash, just like their mouths did.

And for a split second, Their hearts skipped a beat.

They felt static going from ones body to the other, followed by a warm chill.

As the connection between the soulmates was finally fulfilled.

It was like puzzle pieces finally finding each other.

Their lips were like the knot that tied two strings together, making a long strong one.

And the deeper their kiss went, the tighter the knot became.

She gently cupped his face, savoring the moment of glee.

Levi couldn't help but open his eyes just to look at her beautiful face.

He grabbed her hair from behind, keeping her close and making the kiss last longer.

Eventually, the need for oxygen ruined the moment and they had to pull apart.

Catching her breath, Hanji kept her hand on Levi's cheek and caressed it affectionately.

She was lucky enough to be greeted by his smile.

It was small, but it was there, as lovely as him, she thought.

Levi suddenly sighed: "Well, someone doesn't know personal space, am I right, Eren?"

"Eh?" Hanji turned around and found Eren on the stairs, looking embarrassedly at them.

With a crimson blush, she bursted out laughing.

"Anyway, I'm going upstairs for now. See ya, Hanji." Levi said, trying to fight the urge of punching the sneaky brat in front of him.

But before he left, she grabbed his shirt from behind and looked at him.

Her eyes were like a language, and he was the only one to understand the way she said: "We should do this more often, don't you think?"

With a soft expression, he nodded and went away, leaving Eren and Hanji behind.

"Hanji-san, I'm sorry abo-"

"Don't be. Just make sure to tell Mikasa that the answer for her question is: It feels like heaven touching earth."

Eren looked confused for a second before he remembered that awkward question that Mikasa asked back then.

He smiled and replied: "Sure thing!"


End file.
